homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
Still Positive
Still Positive is the sixth episode of Season 3 of Homeland. It aired on November 3, 2013. Synopsis Carrie turns the tables on the mastermind of the Langley bombing, but recruiting one of Iran's most powerful operatives has dangerous consequences. Meanwhile Saul struggles to keep an intrusive Senator Lockhart at bay, and Dana makes a radical decision that will change the Brody family forever. Episode guide Majid Javadi hooks Carrie up to a polygraph and begins asking her questions. Javadi can see that Carrie is lying. Carrie quickly drops the pretense and reveals that her having been disgraced by the CIA was part of a plan to lure Javadi into their clutches. She adds that they're aware of Javadi's embezzling of government funds and can make him an enemy of the state in Iran. When Javadi asks why he hasn't been arrested already, Carrie says that Saul wants to speak with him first. They agree to a meeting at a coffee shop later that day. Max, at a CIA safehouse, tracks Javadi's whereabouts via remote aerial surveillance. Upon returning home, Carrie checks in with Saul and informs him of the planned meet. Carrie then takes a pregnancy test, which comes up positive. Saul informs Fara of his background with Javadi: at the time of the Iranian revolution in 1979, Saul and Javadi had been allies. Saul asked Javadi for help getting four of his informants out of the country. Instead, they were all assassinated when Javadi served them up to the new regime in order to secure a position in their intelligence ranks. Months later, as a bit of revenge, Saul helped Javadi's wife and child flee to the United States. Dana has changed her last name to her mother's maiden name, "Lazaro," as a continuation of her efforts to leave behind her troubled life as "Dana Brody". Jessica, Dana's mother, becomes intrigued by this idea. Angela, a friend of Dana's, arrives at the Brody house to pick her up. The reality of her association with the apparent Langley bomber has proven too much to bear, and Dana abruptly announces to her mother that she is moving out of the house. Dana does leave home despite protests from an at first incredulous Jessica, who then realizes why her daughter is leaving her. Instead of going to the meeting, Javadi heads to a house which is being rented to his daughter-in-law Susan. When Saul realizes where Javadi is going, he immediately sends Carrie and Quinn there to intercept him. Javadi forces his way into the house, shoots Susan, and brutally murders his ex-wife Fariba with a broken bottle. Saul wonders why Fariba was there when she was supposed to be under witness protection in California. Carrie and Quinn arrive, capturing Javadi and retrieving the murder weapons. Susan's two-year-old child is also in the house, but Saul rebuffs Carrie's desire to take the child with them. The CIA is unable to clean up the murder scene before local homicide detectives arrive. After Carrie and Quinn deliver a blood-stained Javadi to the CIA safehouse, Saul strikes Javadi in the face, knocking him to the ground. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Damian Lewis as Nicholas Brody *Morena Baccarin as Jessica Brody *David Harewood as David Estes *Diego Klattenhoff as Mike Faber *Jackson Pace as Chris Brody *Morgan Saylor as Dana Brody *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson *David Marciano as Virgil *Navid Negahban as Abu Nazir *Jamey Sheridan as William Walden Guest Starring *Mary Apick as Fariba *Maury Sterling as Max *Nazanin Boniadi as Fara Sherazi *Shaun Toub as Majid Javadi Co-Starring *Emily Donahoe as Susan Roberts *Buzz Bovshow as Clerk *Kimberley Drummond as Angela *Ahmed Lucan as Navid *Mehul Shah as Aram *Rob Priester as Driver Videos Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes